Twist in Europe
by Cressa
Summary: This a story that begins in Europe before Rose sets out on Titanic, What would happen if Rose met Jack before Titanic?
1. Twist- Chapter One

Rose sat at breakfast with Cal. She stared hard at her tea, wishing this day would end.  
  
Suddenly, she realized Cal was staring at her. He spoke up, "Sweetpea, I asked if you would like to shop around today." Rose just simply nodded, and stared back into her tea. Then, she set her cup down. "I'll go dress now."   
  
Rose walked out of the room, and down the hotel corridor to her suite. Room number 43. She scanned all the door numbers until she found hers. On the right of her was Cal's. She opened the door, and walked in. Trudy was making her bed. "Oh. Thank you Trudy. I would like to dress when you are done."  
  
"Yes, miss." Trudy pulled out a corset, and a pale blue day dress. "Would you like to wear this, miss?"  
  
"Uh. Yes. That will do."  
  
  
20 minutes later, Rose walked towards Cal's Room, she looked stunning in her blue dress, with her hair pinning up exquisitely, with a matching blue hat pinned on top of it.  
  
Rose knocked slightly, then walked in. "Darling? Are you ready?" Cal walked up to her, smiling, "Yes. Let's go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They took the lift down to the lobby floor, and walked out into the blazing morning sunlight. Parked in front of the hotel was their white Renault. The driver opened the door for Rose and Cal.  
  
"Since you only had tea this morning, I thought we would go out for breakfast, sweetpea."  
Rose cringed at the pet name, but instantly became composed, smiling.  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
  



	2. Twist- Chapter Two

Chapter Two-  
  
Sitting in the back of the Renault upon the cushioned black seats, Cal looked at Rose as she stared out the window with an empty look on her face.   
  
"Where to sir?" asked James Andrews, the driver of the car looking into the rearview mirror but keeping an eye on the red-light as to not miss his turn to go.   
  
"That cafe on Rolland Street that we went to last week. You'll love their French Toast sweetpea, and the tea is simply divine." Said Cal, turning his glance back to Rose.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure it is." replied Rose not taking her eyes away from the window.   
  
"Now Sweetpea, about the..." Cal couldn't finish what he was about to say, because the car jumped and he spilled his glass of wine on the slacks he was wearing. "What the Hell was that?" Yelled Cal, looking angrily at James.  
  
"Just a bump in the road sir, nothing to worry about." James said nervously.  
  
"These are new pants! I bought them yesterday! How do you expect me to get this out? Fool, can't you do anything right, how hard is it to drive a car?"   
  
"Cal! Leave the poor man alone. It's not his fault there was a bump in the road," said Rose, taking her eyes away from the window.   
  
"Well if he would learn how to drive..."  
  
Rose was furious at Cal for yelling at their driver over hitting the bump. 'It wasn'this fault...' She thought. She stared out the window, trying to calm herself down, 'Calm yourself, Rose. No need to get Cal mad at you...' Her train of thought was interrupted by Cal's arrogant voice demanding that the driver stop at the cleaners after breakfast.  
"Yes, Sir." James stated calmly.  
Rose continued looking out the window, staring at the couples walking  
down the street, and the children laughing at the park.   
  
"Rose, sweetpea? We're here." Cal said in an unusually kind tone. James opened the Renault's door for Rose, who squinted in the sun that blinded her. Cal followed her out of the car, and held her arm, leading her into the small cafe.  
  
They sat across from each other at a small wicker table in front of a large window facing the park.   
  
"What would you like, Rose?"   
  
Rose looked at the neat menu in front of her, opening it slowly, she read a few meals, and decided. "Well, I think I will have the french toast, and tea. Like you had mentioned in the car." Rose knew this was a good response, because it would please Cal, and make him think she actually cared about what he had said.  
  
"I think I shall have the same." Cal responded.  
  
The waiter brought them both tea first, while the meals were being cooked. Rose was sipping it very slowly, staring out the window.  
  
"What is your fascination with windows?" Cal remarked, with a small laugh.   
  
"Nothing. I just love England in the springtime." Rose gave a minute smile, and turned her head towards Cal. "It's so alive you know? As a matter of fact, all of Europe is so beautiful this time of year."  
  
"So I take it you are enjoying my engagement present to you, sweetpea?"  
  
"Of course, Cal. I am enjoying it. Why wouldn't I?" She added the last part quietly.  
  
"I knew you would. Rose, I have noticed that you have been a little melancholy lately. I thought today we would go to the park this afternoon, and buy some paintings, since you seem to enjoy them so much." He stared back into his tea, waiting to hear her reply.  
  
"Oh Cal! That would be ever so wonderful! I would enjoy that so much.  
Thank you." Sudden enjoyment rushed over Rose, and she tried hard to hide it. Cal never took her anywhere to buy paintings. She always had to go off with Trudy to buy them, like in Paris, earlier that month.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Cal said, happy to see that Rose's eyes had a sparkle in them, not as empty as before.  
  
Rose noticed the food was there; she leaned over and gave Cal a small peck on the cheek as thanks, and began to eat.  
  
  
  



	3. Twist- Chapter Three

"Sweetpea, Let's go. I will change into a clean suit, and then we shall go to the park." Cal paid for the bill and left a tip on the table. Cal extended his arm; which Rose took nimbly, and escorted her out of the café.  
  
The car was parked in front of them, and James opened the door for Rose, who climbed in slowly, with Cal right behind her. The Renault pulled out into the street, heading towards the hotel.  
  
"Did you tell the dry cleaners that my suit will be arriving soon, and I will need it cleaned quickly?" Cal barked at James in that all-to-familiar arrogant tone.  
  
Rose turned back towards the window; maybe this day was going to be longer than she thought. She noticed Cal pouring champagne into two tulip glasses, so she extended her hand to take hers from him.   
  
"Thank you." She mumbled, not really feeling like drinking champagne at this time of day. But, nevertheless, she sipped it slowly, enjoying the fruity taste, while her eyes followed the sidewalks.  
  
Luckily, the Renault pulled into the Hotel just as Rose began feeling a little lightheaded and dizzy. "Oh. My... I don't think I should drink this early." She whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"Rose? Are you okay? Here. Let's take you to your room." Cal said, with no worry in his voice. He held her steady with his right arm around her waist and his left hold her shoulder. "Lean on me. We'll go upstairs, and maybe you can take a nap before we go back around shopping and whatnot."  
  
Rose nodded, not feeling too well. When they finally reached her suite, Cal took her hat off, and laid her softly on her bed.   
  
"You stay here, I'll go change, and I'll be right back. Do you need anything?"  
  
"I think I would like some water."  
  
"I have it brought." Cal walked purposely through the door that adjoined their rooms. After changing into a clean suit, he brought a glass of water to Rose, whom he found staring at the ceiling singing Come Josephine quietly.   
  
"Come Josephine in my flying machine.... and it's up she goes... up she goes.." She whispered, than she noticed Cal and sat up. "Oh. Cal. Thank you. I feel quite parched. I don't think that car ride and champagne agreed with me." She stated in a much stronger voice, but still sounding tired.  
  
"Well I'll let you rest sweetpea," said Cal, happy that he didn't need to go to the park of all places to buy paintings.   
  
"No that's not necessary, this water made me feel much better. Let's go to the park." Rose answered quickly, not wanting to miss out on going to shop for paintings.  
  
With a look of disappointment on his face, Cal said, "Oh, okay, I was looking  
so forward to it too so I'm glad you're up for it sweetpea."   
  
Rose smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a while. She started giving directions to James,   
  
"You go down this road, and take a left...yeah... Then it is a block away from the Café... Yes, take a right... There it is. Oh, Cal. We are here!" Rose was so happy, but she composed herself quickly so not to annoy Cal.  
  
"Yes. That I can see, Rose." Cal said sharply. Rose's eyes widened, and she got out of the car, afraid to make Cal angry.   
  
"Cal... I think I'll check out some of these drawings over here..." She trailed on, walking towards a bench where someone was drawing a mother and child.  
  
"Paintings... What a waste of money." Cal muttered, while following her. After a few minutes, Rose had bought two paintings from the artist at the bench.   
  
"Darling, these are so wonderful, don't you think? They show the emotion... I love this one with the dancers. I think someone named Degas painted them."  
  
"Yes.. Sweetpea." Cal said simply.  
Rose walked over to the car, handing the paintings to James. "I think I'll go get some more." She said to herself.  
  
Rose walked slowly in the warm sun, with Cal following behind. "Oh, Cal. Must you walk behind? I'd love if you would pick some out with me."  
  
"Rose, You go ahead, I'm going to check out some of these.. er... " He pursed his lips, "Artists' work."  
  
Rose nodded, and started looking through some paintings spread along the grass. "I would like this one, with the lilies, please."   
  
"Yes, ma'am." He handed the painting to Rose who thanked him, and paid him.  
  
Rose walked a while, but began to get tired, so she sat down on a bench, laying the painting on her lap. She looked around, and noticed someone looking at her; He had shaggy blond hair, and the most piercing blue eyes. 'How rude. Does he not know how in-appropriate it is to stare?' She thought. She looked away, but then looked back, entranced by his stare. He looked away, but started walked towards her direction.  
  
Rose got up nervously, and walked towards another artist, trying to forget about the young man.  
  
"You know... I think the one with the faces is the best." She heard a voice behind her. Rose gasped, having being interrupted from her thoughts.  
  
"Oh... Yes, that one is nice." She answered turning around to face him. "I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater."  
  
"Boy, that's a long one, I'm gonna have to have ya write that down forme.. I'm Jack Dawson." Rose giggled and shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Dawson." Rose smiled slowly.  



	4. Twist- Chapter Four

Rose smiled, as she shook his hand. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Dawson."  
  
"No, the pleasure's all mine, Rose." Jack moved his sight towards the painting. "I'm an artist too. Nothing like these abstract ones."  
  
"Oh?" Rose was fascinated with Jack, and to learn that he shared a passion in art with her made her excited to learn more. "Do have any work with you?"  
  
"Yes, here." Jack handed Rose his brown portfolio, "See, this one here... I did this one in Wales."  
  
Rose sat down softly in the grass, entranced by his work, "These are good Jack. You show some of the person's soul in each one."  
  
"Yes... This woman here... I remember her name was Joy Henderson; I remember that her husband died only a few weeks before I drew this. But, her eyes, they show happiness and sorrow, for I drew this the day her grandson was born."  
  
"These are exquisite, Jack. You have a gift, you do. You see people." Rose noticed Jack looking up at her.  
  
"Thank you, Rose."   
  
"Your welcome, Mr. Dawson." Rose stood there staring into Jack's eyes, but then heard an angry voice not too far away.   
  
"ROSE! Goodness... Where is she.." Cal muttered, yelling Rose's name angrily every few seconds. He had seen her talking with some man for a good amount of time. He'll show her not to flirt with other men; she was his fiancée.  
  
"Oh, god... I have to go.. It's been a pleasure. Thank you for sharing your work." Rose said quickly, suddenly afraid, Rose stood up, forgetting her paintings in the grass.  
Jack looked around worried, wondering why he saw fear in Rose's eyes. "Oh, Rose. I hope to see you sometime again. Goodbye."  
  
Rose smiled weakly, and then walked towards Cal, who looked close to bursting. "Uh.. Hello, Cal."  
  
"Rose. Wear have you been? I've been looking everywhere; we have been here for over 2 hours!! And I saw you talking to that man!" Cal grabbed her arm roughly, and started pulling her towards the car.  
  
"Sorry Cal. And he was just showing me some paintings." Rose whispered, while being pushed into the car.  
  
  
  
  
Rose watched carefully as the Renault pulled away, taking Cal with it. "You may think you have me locked up, but I have to get out." She whispered, watching the outskirts of the park, which were visible. Rose slowly but surely changed into light green dress, so if Cal saw her, he may not recognize her. After pinning a matching hat onto her red hair, she pulled on white gloves. Rose opened her door slowly and glanced outside into the hallway. The coast was clear. She closed the door quietly, and walking purposely to the lift. Rose's mind was filled with thoughts about Jack. About how his eyes seemed to read his mind, how his hair hung slightly over them. 'What am I doing? I'm engaged... I shouldn't be doing this..." She thought, while walking to the park. But she thought since she was already so close, she might as well.  
  
She walked around looking for him. Suddenly, she noticed him staring out over the small lake, with his back to her. Rose looked up at the sun, happy to be away from Cal. Her heart pounding strangely in her chest as she walked up to him, she said quietly, "Hello Mr. Dawson."  
  
Jack whipped his head around at the sound of her voice, "Rose."   
  
"I came back." Rose smiled at his surprised face, which turned into a grin. "I thought we could look at your portraits... since we were interrupted earlier."  
  
"I'd be honored to show you, as long as you call me jack, none of that 'Mr. Dawson' stuff, okay?"   
  
"Okay, Mr. Daw... Jack." Rose walked up and sat next to him on the bench, and looked down to the portfolio, which was now opened on both Her and Jack's lap. "I love this one, with the roller coaster in the background. Where did you draw it?"  
  
"Oh, in Los Angeles at the Santa Monica pier. It's a wonderful. I sketched portraits there for 10 cents a piece."  
  
"Wow..." Rose flipped through the drawings, amazed at the humanity of them. Jack just watched Rose's eyes light up as she flipped through his portfolio. He saw happiness enter them, but still leaving a little part looking sad.  
  
"So... Rose, why did you leave so mighty of a sudden earlier?" Rose moved her glace to his eyes, trying to find out how to answer, how much to tell.  
  
"Oh... Sorry. It was Cal, he was yelling. He hates art; he only came to cheer me up. Which it did, until I had to leave" Rose looked away, staring into the sky.   
  
"Cal?"  
  
"Yes, perhaps you know of Caledon Hockley, of Hockley Steel?" Jack nodded. "He's my... err, fiancé" She whispered the last part, still looking away from Jack, down to her feet. Jack looked over to her, with a stabbing feeling at his heart, she was already taken. Rose started to unpin her ridiculous hat, so she could see better, she set it at her side. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this, Jack. I have to go."  
  
"Can't we still talk?"  
  
"Oh. Jack." Rose looked out over the lake, "This friendship can't last long, by this time tomorrow, I will be far away from Southampton."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Cal made reservations for our arrival in America to be made via the Titanic."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Not exactly. I'm getting married two weeks after we reach America."  
  
"I take it you aren't excited about the wedding then?"  
  
"You could say that" Rose looked back to her hat, feeling the threading with her fingers.  
  
"Do you love him?" Rose looked up at Jack.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Rose laughed nervously, trying to think of what to say. "This is not a suitable conversation. We hardly know each other, and I'm leaving now... Jack... Mr. Dawson. This has been a pleasure." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. Jack shook it, and laughed.  
  
"I thought you were leaving."   
  
Rose continued shaking his hand, "Oh, I am!" She turned around and walked away a few feet, but stopped. "I'm sorry." She turned around. "I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
"That's okay. But, I suppose you need to get back to Cal."   
  
"Yeah. I hope I meet someday again, Jack."   
  
"I'm sure we will." Jack watched as rose walked away, but not without turning her head and waving.  



	5. Twist- Chapter Five

Rose walked slowly along the sidewalk, not caring that Cal was already back. Her thoughts we consumed by only Jack. Cal only came into mind when she reached the hotel. Cal was standing in the Lobby, staring angrily at her.   
  
"Hello Sweetpea. You're back." He said in a forced calm voice, since there were some people there.   
  
"Hello C-Cal..." Rose said, trying to keep her voice calm.   
  
"Come on." He walked over and grabbed her tightly by the arm, and starting leading her to her room.  
  
When they reached hers, Cal no longer seemed under control. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"On a w-walk. I was feeling stuffy, and wanted fresh air."  
  
"Did I tell you that you could leave?" Cal came up closely to Rose, only inches from her face, and she could smell alcohol on his breath. "You will never do that again, acting like some damn runaway dog!" He paused, and let go of Rose's arm. Rose took this opportunity to back away; she could feel a bruise forming on her arm. "Don't back away from me you little slut. I saw you talking to that scum in the park again."  
  
"He's an artist, Cal. He was showing me his w-work." Rose watched as Cal walked up close to her again. He looked into her eyes, and then kissed her roughly on the lips, Rose pushed him away, and backed up. She could notice that Cal was getting angrier, "Cal, nothing happened."   
  
Cal looked up at her, and then slapped her across the face. Rose fell back onto her bed, and put a gloved hand up to her cheek. She sobbed, and watched Cal through her tearful eyes.   
  
Cal took a deep breath and then took one last look at her. He then turned around and walked away. Rose turned and laid her head down her bed, curling up as much as she could in her corset. She cried silently, and closed her eyes, wishing her nightmare would end soon.  



	6. Twist- Chapter Six

Rose opened her eyes slowly, after rubbing the sleep from her eyes she realized that she had slept in her dress, and even still had her hair pinned up and her gloves on.   
  
"Ow..." Rose muttered, stretching. Sleeping in a corset was not very comfortable at all. She pulled her gloves off and walked over to her vanity mirror. Her eyes didn't look puffy at all, but she had a red mark on her cheek that stung ever so slightly. She looked up as her door opened. Rose held her breath, thinking it was Cal, but it was Trudy.  
  
"Miss, why are you in your clothes from yesterday? We must get you re-dressed, Mr. Hockley said that you must be at the pier at 11:00 o'clock, and it is 9:30." Trudy moved over to Rose, who was taking pins out her hair. "Miss, I'll do that..." Trudy took over the job, which went much faster.  
  
When Trudy was done taking her hair done, she helped Rose change out her clothes and into a bathrobe, "Miss, do you want a bath or a shower?"  
  
"A bath." Rose answered from the closet, "...I think I'll wear.... This one!" She pulled a black dress out her wardrobe. "Perfect..." She knew Cal wouldn't want her to wear black, but she felt like black. After laying the dress on the bed, Rose went into the bathroom to clean up.  
  
"Miss, the water's done." Trudy walked out, closing the door behind her.   
  
After Rose was done bathing, she combed out her hair, and applied her make-up. She didn't want Trudy to notice her bruises. With the hour, Rose was all ready in her dress, with her hair done. She knocked on the adjoining door to Cal's room. "I'm ready, Cal."  
  
Cal opened the door and shook his head. "No. Black is bad luck on sailing day." He looked over at Trudy, who was fixing up the bed. "Help her change... Into something suitable."  
  
"I felt like black," Rose whispered as she walked over to the bed to wait for Trudy. Nevertheless, she changed into a pinstriped white suit-dress. Cal approved of the dress and they left off to the White Star Line pier.   
  
When the Renault pulled into the crowded pier, Rose came up with a plan that would make sure that she wouldn't have to be with Cal anymore. It was crazy, but it just might work. But she hid her excitement for the plan when she excited the automobile.  
  
"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania."  
  
Cal chuckled, "You can be blasé about some things Rose. But not about Titanic..." Then he began to bark orders to the stewards that we suppose to take their luggage to the rooms. Rose took her purse off her seat in the Renault, and waited for her chance. Finally, Cal turned his back to her, and Rose ducked around the car, and ran as far away from it as she could. After running a few blocks, she stopped and leaned against the brick wall of a pub. She could hear music inside, and could smell alcohol.   
  
Rose walked into the pub, taking one last look at the Titanic in the distance.   
  
  



	7. Twist- Chapter Seven

Rose could tell that that no one had noticed she had entered, this surprised her, she usually was noticed everywhere she went. Scanning the room quickly, she saw nothing of great importance. The most exciting thing was the fact that there was a poker game going on in the corner. Her eyes stopped at the back of one man's head at the table. It had blond hair, and something told her she knew him. It seemed as though the whole pub was interested in this game.  
  
"Moment of truth, someone's life is going to change." She heard the blond man's voice say. Rose stared even more at him, could it be... Jack? Rose watched as the men said what they had. An Italian man had nothing, along with another man. The other man had a full house. There was a pause, the man Rose was certain was Jack finally said his cards; two pair. Two of the men began to cheer and took their winnings and shoved past Rose, though the door.   
  
"No manners at all..." Rose said in a disdained voice, she glanced up, feeling everyone's eyes upon her; they had finally realized that a lady was standing near the doorway.  
  
Jack looked up, wondering why the room was silent, "R-Rose?" Rose nodded. "What are you doing here? The ship leaves in..." Jack looked at his pocket watch, "2 minutes!"  
  
"I'm not going." Rose said quietly, becoming aware of the people's stares. She tightened the grip on her purse, and takes a look at the window. True, the ship was slowly pulling away. Jack walked up to her.  
  
"Here, let's go for a walk, and we'll talk this over, so I can get this straight..." He stopped, and walked out of the pub, with Rose right behind him. He stopped at a bench that wasn't too far from the pub. "So, why aren't you going?"  
  
"I couldn't do it. Last night, Cal slapped me because he saw me with you again, and I realized that I couldn't live the rest of my life like that." Jack looked into her eyes, and then raised his hand softly to Rose's cheek. She winced slightly, and Jack pulled his hand away quickly.   
  
"Sorry. But, where will you go?"   
  
Rose shrugged, "I'm not sure. I could only grab my purse; it has a hundred or so dollars in it. It was pure coincidence that I found you again. I just came to this pub, because it seemed like a place Cal wouldn't look for me in."  
  
Jack nodded, taking all this information in. "You can stay with me, I have an apartment not too far from the park, which isn't too far from here." After seeing the look on Rose's face, he added, "I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed. Just until you figure out what you want to do."  
  
Rose wiped the tears from her eyes, and thanked Jack. "This means a lot to me. Are you sure, I've only known you two days?"  
  
"I'm sure." Jack looked around at the streets. "This area isn't a good place for someone like you. I think I should get you to my apartment, so you'll be safe."  
  
Rose nodded, feeling a little tired, already the day seemed long, and it was only 12:00, she just hoped that she was finally away from Cal forever.  



	8. Twist- Chapter Eight

"So, Rose, Are you sure you want to take such a drastic choice?" Jack asked as the walked along the sidewalk. They looked quite a pair, and some people passing gave looks.   
  
"Of course, I did give this thought you know. I'm not some stupid girl, I got top marks in school." Rose retorted.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that if you regret this, then it might take some time to get back to America."  
  
"I already told you earlier, I'm never going back to Cal. And I meant that. I don't plan on staying here forever; I'll take a ship out soon. I don't want to intrude on your life-style for long."   
  
"Oh, you're not intruding. I don't have much of a life her anyway. I mainly go to the park, and sell portraits. I plan on going back soon too. I came from Wisconsin, Chippewa Falls actually. Where are you from? I guess if we're room-mates, we should get to know each other."  
  
"I'm from Philadelphia. I've lived there all my life. My Father died when I was 16. He did some bad investments. Or that's what Mother told me. He spent all our money, so Mother decided to sell me off, so to say, to the highest bidder. She said it was to insure our future." Rose paused, "I met Cal soon after Father passed away. It was at a large gala. We were introduced, and danced quite a few dances. Thereafter, he started courting me, and in January, he proposed. I didn't get a choice. He proposal was more like a business deal... The wedding is in June."  
  
Jack nodded, surprised that there was such a history behind Rose. "Well, you're free now, aren't you?" Rose nodded. Jack soon stopped outside a shabby apartment building. "Well, this is it."  
  
Rose looked up, not liking what she saw. 'I have to get used to things like this. I mean, if I don't want to be with Cal, this is what I'm going to have to live in...' She could tell Jack was waiting for her to say something, so she said, "It's er... nice."  
  
"No it's not, but it's one of the better places. Fabrizio and I used to sleep under bridges and stuff. But we saved up money from spare jobs to get a place to stay."  
  
"Who's Fabrizio?" Rose asked, confused.  
  
"He's my friend, my best friend. We've been everywhere together. He's the Italian guy next to me at the poker table." He added because Rose still looked confused. "He's probably confused on why I ran out with you... He lives in the same apartment as me. He stays on the other bed."  
  
By now they were walking down a hallway with doors on either sides. Jack stopped at a door with small numbers on the front, 23.   
  
"Here we are." Jack unlocked the door and held it open for Rose. "Two beds, a couch, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. Not too bad, eh?"   
  
Rose smiled, "Not too bad. So, what are we going to do now? I don't want to be rude, but I'd rather not stay in this apartment all day, if you mind."  
  
"Right. Um, I can go to the park and draw, and you could look around at paintings."   
  
"Sounds like fun." Rose followed Jack back out of the door, and walked with him towards the park.   



	9. Twist- Chapter Nine

The next few days passed quickly for Rose. She had to spend some of her money to buy a few dresses, since she couldn't wear the same dress everyday. Most of the time, Jack and her would go to the park and talk, or she would watch him do portraits. She had met and become fast-friends with Fabrizio. And Jack was in her thoughts all the time.  
  
On the 15th, Rose woke up and Jack reading a paper, he seemed deeply surprised about something. "Jack, what is it?" Rose asked, getting up from the bed and walking over to him.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing, just... there's a-a fair nearby." Jack lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me Jack. What's happened?" She was getting nervous, it seemed as though something bad had happened. Jack just handed her the paper. Rose gave him a questioning look, then glanced down to the front page: TITANIC SINKS, KILLING 1500. "Oh my god..." Rose whispered, and she read on. "Oh my god, Jack! Do you think mother's okay? Or Cal?"   
  
Jack looked up at her, surprised about how she added Cal. "I'm sure they are, it says most of the 1st class passengers lived." Rose set the paper down beside her.  
  
"Jack. I need to know if she's okay!"  
  
"I read that a survivors list is being made. It should be up in the White Star building down at the pier soon. But I don't think it's there today." Rose sat still, and picked up the paper.   
  
"I hope it's soon." She was surprising herself how she was acting. She thought she hated Cal and her Mother, but she was worrying about them. 'I never wanted them dead.' She thought. "I think I'm going to go on a walk to clear up my head." She said to Jack, and the now-awake Fabrizio. She went to the bathroom and cleaned up, and changed into a blue dress she had purchased, it wasn't that expensive, but it looked decent, and fit her well. "See you soon."  
  
"Okay Rose. Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
  
Rose walked along the road that led to the pier. She was still in shock from what she had read in the paper. 'It's probably wrong. Cal did say that Titanic was unsinkable. How could a chunk of ice sink it?' She thought, trying to convince herself she was right. She entered the White Star Building on the pier, looking around from the doorway.  
  
"May I help you miss?" An employee walked up to her, after Rose didn't answer, he asked again.  
  
"Yes... Yes. I heard about Titanic sinking, and I wanted to see if my mother was alright."  
  
"It was a tragedy, miss. Unfortunately, it only happened last night. This morning, we were telegraphed and told that the Carpathia picked up the survivors very early today. A survivor list should come out within the next few days."  
  
"Right. Thank you." Rose began to turn and leave when she felt the man's hand on her arm.  
  
"Miss, if you would leave you're name, we could telegram the Carpathia for you, or contact you when a survivor list comes out."  
  
"I don't have a telephone, so contact would not be that easy."  
  
"A telegraph, miss?"  
  
"No... no, that's alright. I'll check back soon." Rose turned and left. No matter how worried she was, if she telegraphed, Cal would know that she was still in Southampton. Plus, he must still be angry about her leaving, not to mention her mother's mood. Rose headed back to the apartment.   
  
After 20 minutes, Rose realized she was lost. She glanced around, not feeling that good. She saw two dodgy looking men nearby looking at her, and she continued walking, though quickening her pace. She noticed them following her, so she walked even faster. She turned down an alley, trying to find her way to a street she recognized. She walked down the alley quickly, glancing behind her every few moments. The men were still there.  
  
'This isn't good." Rose thought, and noticed the dead end. She turned around and saw the men staring at her.   
  
"What a pretty lady, eh John?" He said to the other, while still keeping his eyes on Rose.  
  
"Yeah. Now... what would such a lady be doing in our part of town?"   
  
Rose glanced around, hoping to see someone else; no one in sight. "I just got lost, and now I'll be heading back, if you don't mind." Rose said in a surprisingly strong voice.  
  
"Oh no you don't." The second man said, stepping closer to her. He reached out and grabbed her arm. Rose pulled it away and stepped back.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She whispered, loosing her confidence. The man pushed her against the alley wall, and kissed her on the lips roughly. "Get off me." She said, bringing her voice louder. He put a hand on her breast and ripped the sleeve of her dress. Rose pushed him away, and slapped him as hard as she could. The man back away slightly, stunned at her attempt. Rose ducked under his raised arm and ran as fast she could. The other man blocked her way, so she punched him in the nose, "Get out of my way, bastard!" She yelled. She took one last look at the two of them getting ready to run at her, and then sprinted as fast as she could in her heels. After running for almost 10 minutes, and taking many turns, she reached a street with people in it.   
  
Rose stopped and walked near a bench by the passing carriages and automobiles, and began to get very dizzy. She soon fell limp on the ground; fainted.  



	10. Twist- Chapter Ten

Rose felt a cold feeling all over her face. She tried to open her eyes, but felt dizzy. "Jack?" She whispered. She didn't feel like she was on pavement, on the contrary, the surface felt soft and warm.   
  
"Rose, it's me..." Rose opened her eyes, and after recognizing her savior, she closed them again. "Rose, I was so worried, you were gone for a while, over 2 hours. So I went to look for you. I wasn't sure where you would go, but I had an idea it would be near the pier, but I didn't see you anywhere. Then I turned down this street, and saw you on the ground. Boy, did my heart go up my throat there..." He dabbed her forehead with the damp towel again.  
  
"What happened? All I remember is the men, and then I got dizzy, and everything got black. My head hurts very bad." Rose said, trying to clear up her jumbled thoughts.   
  
"Men? What men? Rose, did something happen to you?"   
  
"Oh, no. I got away. One ripped sleeve... I slapped... then ran..." Rose said these fragments, trying to piece together what happened. The pain in her head rang, and she felt very tired.  
  
"Okay, I think you're not in good enough condition to tell what happened. I hope you're all right. You must have hit your head on the bench or something when you fell. We need to get home somehow; we're only in the grass near where I found you. I'll have to hail a cab or something." Jack looked around, and then picked Rose up, and she lay limp in his arms, feeling very tired.  
  
Soon, Jack was able to hail down a Taxi, and set Rose carefully inside. Jack gave the driver instructions to the apartment, and then turned his attention back to Rose, who was sleeping, though there was a bump on her head, and her arm was bruised in a few places. When they arrived, Jack paid quickly, and then carried Rose into the room. A few moments after she was laid on the bed, she stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"I don't feel so well." She said simply, and then curled up to get more comfortable.   
  
"It's been a long day so far, and it's only 1:00." Jack said back, watching her sleep. He stroked her hair, hoping she got better soon. "Sleep well, my Rose." He got up and moved over to pick up his portfolio. He decided to take this time to draw Rose; sleeping soundly.  



	11. Twist- Chapter Eleven

Rose opened her eyes slowly, and saw Jack sketching something. Jack looked up, feeling her gaze, "Sorry. I just couldn't resist drawing an angel." Rose blushed, he could make a statement like that seemed so calm.   
  
"I have no problem with that." Rose sat up a little, still feeling slightly dizzy, but feeling otherwise okay. "I still want to thank you."  
  
"For what?" Jack said simply, putting the finishing touches on his drawing.  
  
"You know what, Jack Dawson!" Rose exclaimed, trying to keep the smile off her face. "For helping me, that's what."  
  
"I had to." Jack closed his sketchbook, and walked over to Rose, and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I am something to add to your list of good deeds or something?" Rose said angrily, her temper rising.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant..." Jack put a finger on her lips, and Rose stopped moving and looked into his eyes. He moved his hand slowly into her hair, and moved forward. Rose closed her eyes as he kissed her softly. The kiss began soft, but began becoming more passionate. When they parted, Jack whispered, "Sorry."   
  
"Sorry for what?" Rose smiled; her first kiss with Jack was even better than she thought it would be.   
  
"I shouldn't have kissed you, it was rude of me."  
  
"I beg to differ..." Rose leaned in and they kissed again, the second kiss was more passionate, and she brought her hand into his hair as he moved his arm down her back to her waist. Rose pulled away soon. Jack looked puzzled. "We wouldn't want to get carried away and do something we may regret now do we?"   
  
"Of course not. Are you feeling any better?" Jack put a hand to her forehead and Rose giggled.  
  
"Good enough. Can I see my portrait?" Jack moved and got his portfolio off the table and handed it to Rose. Rose straightened up and opened the portfolio slowly. On the top was her, sleeping with a small smile on her face. "This is so beautiful.... I was smiling?"   
  
"Yup, I don't know what you were dreamin' of, but you were happy."  
  
"You captured my soul. Thank you." Rose looked up at Jack, and then got up. "I think we should go for a walk. I have something we need to talk about."  
  
Jack nodded, and within 20 minutes, they were out the door.  



End file.
